Save Me
by Night Raven45
Summary: Lucy has an abusive boyfriend Sting and he threatens to hurt her if she leaves him so Lucy is trapped until she meets him a boy named Natsu, They start to secretly hang out and fall in love with each other. will Sting find out? Will Lucy escape Sting? Can Natsu save Lucy?- Nalu and slight Jerza, Gruvia, Gale
1. Save Me

**Save me**

 **So this is my new story called save me sorry for any mistake and my bad grammar**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1: Why Me**

 **Lucy's POV**

He pushes me to the ground and kicks me in the stomach. I whimper in pain "S-stop Sting please" he just laughs and kicks me again, after her was satisfied with all my bruises he picked me up and pinned me to the wall

"You will never leave me. You are mine got it?" I hesitantly nod my head, he then kisses me roughly I have no choice but to kiss back.

"See was that so hard" he purrs into my ear which makes me shiver in fear. He lets go and starts walking away then looks back at me "see you later baby" he evilly grins and walks away again, I wait until he is out of sight then run away crying

I run home and into my bathroom I look in my mirror "why… *sob* why won't he let me go" I break down in more tears "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" I shout and fall to the floor and continue to cry

 **20 minutes later**

"Oh I must have cried myself to sleep" I say to myself. I get up and look in the mirror once again "Im a mess" I slightly chuckle and wipe off the smudged mascara redo my hair and straighten my clothes, I hear my phone ring and look the caller and sigh in relief it is not Sting

"Hey Levy" I say to my best friend on the other line

"Hey Lucy how are you" she says in her usual happy tone

"I'm good" I say as best as I can in a happy voice, I haven't told her about me and sting because he threatened to hurt me a lot more if I told anyone

"That's good, do you want to go out for Lunch"

"Of course, where we normally go"

"Duh where else" she chuckles

"Ok see you there bye"

"Bye" I hear her say before I hang up

I walk back into my bathroom and redo my makeup, put on a jacket and walk out the door. Me and Levy have been friend ever since we were kids and there is this one café we have been going to together since we met

As I walk down the market street I see Sting and his gang of friends I quickly look around and hide in a dark alleyway "So Sting how are you and Lucy" I hear Cobra say "Good that bitch is still mine" Sting replies smiling, I clench my fists anger building up inside of me "Why do you even keep her around she is nothing but a punching bag to you" I hear Rouge say with worried tone he has always been nice to me for some reason "Because she is a nice asset to me Beautiful face, Big boobs, nice butt, hour glass figure she's perfect" he says with a bit of a laugh at the end, I peek when they have passed and then I wait a bit until they are gone and continue walking to the café.

 **10 minutes later**

As I walk up to the café I see Levy sitting on and outside table reading a book "Hey Levy" I say taking a seat next to her

"Oh hi Lu-chan how are you?"

"I'm good" I smile at her

"That's good how are you and Sting?"

"Oh umm were good" I say with my best smile, sadly she can see through my lies and fake smiles

"No it's not what happened" she says raising an eyebrow

"Nothing really" I say raising my hands, she looks at me for a moment

"Fine I'll believe you this time" I mentally sigh

"So how are you and Gajeel" I wiggle my eyebrows at her

"W-what do you m-mean" she say instantly going bright red

"What it's been like what 3-4 dates have you done it yet you know K.I.S.S.E.D yet" I looks at her with a raised eye brow she goes even redder if it is possible

"Y-y-yes" she looks away, I squeal

"OMG YES FINALLY I'm so happy for you Levy-chan" I say smiling brightly hugging her

"You guys are just too cute" I say fangirling for a second

"So I want to know more about you and Sting?" she questions

"Well I umm" I sit thinking what to say

"Hello can I please take your order" the waitress says with her notepad and pen

"Saved by the waitress saved by the motherfucking waitress" I think and mentally sigh in relief. We order the normal and Levy's seems to have forgotten and we talk about other things, our food finally arrives and we talk about books, and about each other's day and general things then we leave "Okay well I'll see you later lu-chan"

"Okay bye Levy" I wave goodbye and walk home

As I walk down the market place I looked down as I walked and bumped into someone "oh hey baby" I look up to see Sting and Rouge "o-oh hi Sting" I say looking down "Why do you look at the ground when you say that" he says roughly grabbing my chin forcing my to look at him "let me see that beautiful face of yours" he looks at me a just smirks but I look away "come here" he tightly grabs my wrist and harshly pulls me into an alleyway with Rouge following along "why do you all ways look so sad when you look at me" he says with an angry tone and smacks me which causes me to stumble back holding my hand to my cheek and tears in my eyes, He raises his hand to smack me again but Rouge stops him "Sting stop not in a public place" he says firmly, there was silence for a minuet "Fine" he looks back at me "See you later Lucy" then he and Rouge leave, I look at my wrist and see a bruise of his hand forming.

I feel tears falling from my face I wipe them away quickly and walk back into the market place I push through people with my head down wiping away tears, As I walk someone pushes past me which causes me to fall I close my eyes waiting for impact but it never comes, (Cliché) I open my eye and look up to see a handsome salmon coloured hair boy who looked about the same age as me "Hey are you okay" he says lifting me back up "y-yeah" I say regaining my balance and blushing, my eyes never left his charcoal eyes, he gently grabs my hand and guides us out of the crowd of people "Are you sure it looks like you have been crying" he says concerned "oh no yeah I'm fine really I am" I say with a fake smile, secretly I pull my sleeve down covering the bruises on my wrist Sting gave me earlier hoping he doesn't notice, He looks at my sleeve but doesn't bother to say anything

"Hey what's your name?" he asks curiously

"u-umm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

"That's a pretty name" he nervously says looking down

"T-thanks" I say blushing

"What's yours?"

"Natsu Dragneel" he looks back at me

"Okay well nice to meet you Natsu" we shake hands and stare into each other's eyes

"w-w-well I have t-to go" I blush and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear

"Oh y-yeah sure ok umm see you later I guess"

"Yeah bye" I wave him good bye and run home

Once I get home and shut my door and slide to the ground and put my hands on my heart, why did my face heat up when I looked at him in the eyes, why did I stutter when I talked to him, why did my heart speed up when he talked to me, why was I feeling like this, why did I want to stare at his handsome face and put my hands through his unusual pink hair and put my hands on his toned che- WAIT! Whoa whoa whoa what am I thinking why are these though running through my mind, do I l-like him no that can't be it I haven't felt like this before well only once but that was before I found out he was an abusive asshole, but Natsu he was… different.

I sat on the ground thinking why was I feeling the way I was, could I really like him I didn't even have a really conversation with him, I can't like him what would sting do I shook my head not wanting to think about what he would do to me if he found out I talked to another man, but I couldn't help it Natsu name was the only thing running through my mind.

 **Natsu's POV**

She was beautiful, I couldn't stop think about her she was so beautiful her eyes where chocolate brown I just wanted to stare at them all day, her hair was golden blonde looked soft, her eyes, her hair, her smile I blush at the thought, I couldn't help but stutter when I talked to her, I couldn't help but blush when she looked at me, I couldn't help but think did she have a boyfriend?, did she stutter when she talked to me because of the same feeling I had?, why did she pull her sleeve down?, why did I look like she was crying? I thought all these questions as I walked to a café to meet my friends

As I approached the café I saw Erza, he boyfriend Jellal and the ice princess "Hey ice princess your shirts is off again"

"Why yo- WAIT WHAT!" he yells as he dives for his shirt

"Okay Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia have already got a table inside for us" Erza says taking Jellal's hand and walks in

"Grey-sama!" Juvia says jumping into Greys arms

"Hey Juvia" Grey says kissing her, I know I was surprised myself HOW DID THAT STRIPPER GET A GIRLFIRND BEFORE ME! I look over to see Levy resting her head on Gajeel's shoulder Gajeel is looking away acting like he doesn't care but I can see slight blush.

"Sorry were late" Lisanna says as she walks through the door with her boyfriend Bixlow

"Oh it's okay we just arrived too" Erza informs Lisanna

"Hey Lis" I say hi-5ing Lisanna

"Sup Natsu" she says

Me, Lisanna, and Bixlow sit on a table next to Erza, Jellal, Grey, and Juvia and on the other side of us is Levy and Gajeel "so Lisanna where is Mira, Laxus, Elfman, and Evergreen?"

"There on dates" she almost screams from excitement

"Oh okay"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend Natsu?" Lisanna asks

"Yeah flame brain why not even I got one" Grey mocks

"ARE YOU ASKING TO FIGHT?" I yell getting up from my seat

"MAYBE I AM!" Grey yells back getting up and walking over to me

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" Erza shouts

"Were not fighting were best friends see" Grey says putting his arm around me.

"Aye" I reply

I sit back down in my seat and all I can think of is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.

 **So that was chapter one and sorry to make Sting the bad guy I like him as a character but I though be would be better suited for the role. Leave a review and tell what you think is it bad? or good?**

 **and I know Natsu is ooc but that is how I want him to be, I want him to be different from how he normally is like all kind of shy around girls, I want Natsu and Lucy to have this cute but awkward relationship**

 **I hope you enjoyed thanks for reading :)**


	2. Seeing you again

**Save me**

 **I have a DevianArt account my name is Teesha45 and I drew this picture and it is how I imagine Lucy in this chapter the link is art/Lucy-Heartfilia-drawn-540464495 and you will understand the band aid later.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar**

 **Chapter 2: Seeing you again**

 **Lucy's POV**

I get up in the morning feeling happy which is weird I normally feel like crap when I wake up because I know I will see Sting again today. But today is different is different I wake up thing about that boy about Natsu, he was the first thing on my mind not Sting, I pick up my phone and see a missed call from Levy, I dial her number

"Hey Lulu"

"Hi Levy sorry I missed your call I just got up" I say

"It's okay I just rang to see if you wanted to come over to the café and meet my friends" Levy is the only person Sting allows me to see

"W-well I just maybe not tod-"

"No I will not take no for an answer you always decline I have been asking you since like forever" Levy says

"Well I guess so" I say unsure of what Sting might say

"YES FINALLY thank you, meet me at the café in about 2 hours" she hangs up and I ring Sting

"Hey baby how are you doing" he voice sends shivers down my snipe

"O-oh good I umm just wanted to know if I can go see Levy in about 2 hours"

"Let me see…" He thinks about it he should be able to let me go otherwise it looks suspicious, I don't tell him about meeting Levy's friends

"Fine but come over here first"

"Okay" I reply

I have a bath do my hair and make-up get dressed put on my jacket and leave

10 minutes later at Sting's

"H-hey Sting"

"Hey" he says stroking my face, I pull away

"God really again?!" He grabs my bruised arm which he made the other day and pulls me in.

"Now when you go out with Lisa or whoever the hell she is"

"Levy" I say

"Did I say you could talk!" he punches me in the stomach which causes me to fall to the floor

"Well what do you say?" He says kicking me

"I'm s-sorry Sting" I whimper

"Good now where was I oh yeah when you go out you DON'T ever look at other guys, don't tell anyone, don't mention your marks, and don't say anything bad about me are we clear?"

"Y-y-yes Sting" I say on the ground clutching my stomach

"Pathetic" he mutters and slaps me which causes a small cut to form on my cheek

I get up and he roughly kisses me and shoves me towards the door

"Now go!" He says pointing to the door, I walk out the door and look at my wrist and the bruise of Stings hand from the other day looks worse its more dark purple, I them walk to the café where I was meeting Levy and her friends.

I stop by the chemist and buy some band aids so I have something to put on the cut on my cheek. I approach the café and see Levy, Gajeel, a red haired woman, a blue haired man and lots of figures of other people.

"Maybe I shouldn't she would understand right?" I say to myself nervous, after Sting he allowed me to only see Levy and now I'm nervous around large crowds of people and having all the attention on me

"But I said I would be there okay I will go for Levy" I take a deep breath and walk in

 **Natsu's POV**

As I wake up I hear my phone ringing

"Hello" I say

"Sup Natsu" Grey says on the other line

"Hey Grey what do you want?"

"Well Juvia, Erza, and Wendy (I forgot to add her last chapter) have all gone out with Levy so do you want to go do something"

"Yeah I guess so" I know me and Grey can actually be civil sometimes

"Okay I will meet you at the market place bye"

"Okay see ya popsicle" I tease, Lisanna says we are like fire and ice so we have given each other names.

"Flame brain"

"ICE PRINCESS!"

"DRADON BOY!"

"STRIPPER!"

"POYROMANIAC!" Grey then hangs up before I could say anymore.

I walk towards the door until my phone rings again

"Hello"

"Natsu can you please come down to the café today in about 2 hours?"

"Umm yeah sure but why?" I ask

"Because I want you to meet my friend you know the one Im always talking about"

"Oh yeah her, but you have never told us her name"

"That is because it is a secret so you will just have to come to find out"

"Okay I will be there"

"Cool and Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, Bixlow, Elfman, Evergreen, Mirajane, Laxus, and Grey will be there. I have called them up just then and told, so just meet up with Grey like you were going to but be sure to come her in 2 hours exact! Ok bye" and she hangs up.

I pick up my jacket and walk out of my house to meet Grey.

 **2 Hours later**

Me and Grey enter the café and see everyone already there

"Oh crap were later Erza will kill us" I say to Grey, We walk in and Erza is giving us a death Glare

"You two are late" she says with a growl

"S-sorry Erza" Grey stutters

"A-aye" I say

Era was about to say something when Levy interrupted

"It's okay Erza everyone is here now" she says smiling "She should be here any minuet, but we should order the food though"

"I'll got order it" Lisanna say walking over to the counter with Bixlow to order

I then hear the café bell ring meaning someone has entered I look over to see a beautiful Blond Girl walk in

Wait a minuet... LUCY!

 **Lucy's POV**

I take in a deep Breath and place my hand on the door and push it open, I see Levy look at me and she smiles I look around at all the people and my eyes focuses on one boy with Pink hair is that... Natsu.

"Guys This is my Friend Lucy" I blush in embarrassment as all eyes land on me

"H-hi" I stutter waving to them weakly

"Hey Lisanna, Bixlow this is Lucy" Levy says, I look and see a girl with short white hair and a boy with blue Mohawk looking hair walk over to us

"Hi Lucy nice to meet you I'm Lisanna" The girl says shanking my hand

"Yeah nice to meet you I'm Bixlow" The boy says also shaking hand

"Okay Lucy these are all my friends" Levy gestures them

"This is Grey, Juvia, Mirajane, and Laxus" she gestures each one as she says their name

"Hi nice to meet you I can't wait to spend more time with you" Mirajane say smiling and shaking my hand

"Sup" Laxus says

"Hi Lucy I hope we can be friends" Juvia says smiling

"Hey" Grey says

"And this is Erza, Jellal, Elfman, Evergreen, and Wendy" Levy gestures

"It's so nice to finally meet you and I know we will be great friend in the future" Erza say shanking my hand smiling

"Hi Lucy" Jellal says

"Your a pretty manly woman" Elfman say

"don't mind him he is always like that and nice to meet you" Evergreen says

"Nice to meet you Lucy Levy was always talking about you she really wanted us to meet you" Wendy says smiling

"And finally Natsu"

I knew it, It is Natsu

"Oh Hey" He casually says

"Okay so now that you have meet everyone we can finally talk and we can hopefully do this more often" Levy says sitting me on a seat next to her

"Yeah" I say nodding my head "I just need to use the restroom I will be back" I get up and walk to the restroom but stop by the door knowing Natsu will follow me, I see him get up from his seat and walk towards me

"Hey Lucy"

"Hi Natsu nice to see you again" I say lightly blushing

"Yeah it is... So you are Levy's best friend I didn't know"

"Yeah I didn't know you were a part of Levy's Friends"

"Yeah well I am so umm we should get back to the others"

"Yeah nice to see you again" I say and we walk back to Levy and the others

 **1 hour later**

I talk, laugh with everyone for about an hour an I must say really like everyone maybe I can hang out with them more

"Hey everyone I have to go now" Wendy says getting up

"Yeah I should probably go now too" I say getting up

"oh okay well guess it is over now I will see everyone soon" Levy says then they all get up say there good byes and leave

"Bye Lu-chan" Levy says to me

"Bye Levy" I then turn around to see Natsu

"Hey Lucy"

"Hey Natsu how are you?"

"I'm good but I just want to say I noticed you were excessively pulling down the arm of your jacket and why do you have a band-aid on your cheek?"

"umm no I wasn't pulling down the arm of my jacket and the Band-Aid I accidently cut myself" I say trying to make up any excuse I can

"Really? how"

"well umm I-I was umm cooking yeah cooking I cut myself with the knife I put it too close to my face" I say nervous, he gives me a look that says 'I don't believe you' he then quickly grabs my hand and pulls down the arm of my jacket

"I knew your were hiding something" he says looking at the big bruise "How did you get this?"

"I hit my arm on something" I say quickly

"It is in the shape of a hand"

"NO IT ISNT AND NOT EVERYTHING IS YOUR BUSINESS" I yank my hand from his grasp and run I can hear him yelling my name but I don't stop. Im sorry Natsu I can't tell you or else bad things are going to happen to me

I finally get I run inside and get on my bed and cry myself to sleep

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of save me**


	3. Hurt

**Save me**

 **Here is chapter 3 of Save Me, Im so sorry for not updating in forever but for the past week I have been sick I was sick enough to not go to school I was so weak, I could hardly move for the first 2 days I was sick and I had a mega headache, sore throat and Im still sick now but feeling better and I have assignments for school and I have had some family issues so once again sorry**

 **I also changed the rating of this story to T because I will focus of some more darker issues later on**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3: Hurt**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **The Next Day At Sting's**

"No Sting I didn't mention anything" He looks at me for a seconds

"Yeah yeah you always say that" He then beats me earning me a black eye bruise all over my body. He then turns around and orders me to go, I walk home and sit on my couch

"I don't know how much more I can take, they say tell someone or the police you will be protected but abusers have their ways, one day he will end up killing me" I say to myself and sigh then lay down and take a nap.

After my nap I leave my house and take a walk down the market, I find a book and then head to my favourite coffee place to read and have some coffee, after about an hour I see sting walk in.

"Shit why is her here, I wouldn't think someone like him would come to a place like this" I whisper to myself, luckily I was sitting at the back so maybe I could sneak out but today luck was not on my side

"Oh hi Lucy funny running into you here" He says sweetly

"Hey" Rouge shyly says

"What ya doing" Sting sits down next to me with his arm around me

"Just reading a book" I show him the book

"Right like normal, anyway remember to come over tonight we need to talk" he forcefully kisses me and his smile makes me shiver, he then cracks his knuckles while makes my insides churn and Rouge gives a worried face to me Sting laughs and walks out, I sigh

"Hey" I look up to see a certain pink haired boy

"O-oh h-hey" I say

"Who was that?" Natsu questions

"Oh no one"

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow "Because you didn't look happy to see him"

"His name is Sting and he doesn't matter" he gives me a raised eyebrow

"Really he is no problem" I say with a reassuring smile, he opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it dropping the subject

"Hey do you m-maybe want to hang out?" he asks hopefully, I was about to answer when I thought about Sting and what he would say and worst do, but he is not here and for once I don't care, and for some weird reason I feel safe when I am with Natsu

"Y-yeah I would like that" I reply blushing, he extend his hand for me to take which I gladly accept, I leave the money on the table for my coffee then walk out with Natsu. After about a couple hours of walking with Natsu we stop in a park and we sit down by one of magnolias beautiful trees, I learn lots about Natsu and he learnt more about me but nothing to do with Sting and I feel even closer with him than before he give me this feeling of happiness something I haven't felt in a while.

We sit under the trees watching the sunset in silence until I speak up "Umm Natsu about Sting…" He perks up "he is umm my B-boyfriend" I look at Natsu

"Oh okay" he say looking depressed "Why did you look unhappy to see him then?"

"Oh I was tired and a bit agitated" he looks at me convinced (thank god) at that thought I remembered I have to go to Sting he wanted to 'Talk'

"Natsu thank you for today but I have to go now" he seem surprised that I wanted to go all of a sudden

"Oh alright at least let me walk your home" he say getting up

"NO!" I yell he looks at me "I-I mean no I just remembered I have something on so I have to go but thanks for the offer" I smile and run off

I knock on stings door and he opens it and pushes me in 'Time for some more abuse' I think to myself ready for what's to come. He turns to face me and kisses me roughly as Im forced to kiss back

"Hey Luce while you were with Levy the other day was there any reason you were with other people" he calmly says oh shit I thought

"Did I say you could hang out with other people" he voice raises

"N-no Sting"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out" he yell's slapping me, I fall to the floor with tears in my eyes

"God sometimes you really are stupid" he punches me and everything goes black

 **Natsu's POV**

As Lucy runs off I have the urge to follow her… so I do Lucy then stops at a house she knocks and Sting opens the door and he then roughly pulls her in I was about to walk over to take a look but I feel a hand on my shoulder

"Oh hey Wendy" I say to the young blunette

"Hey Natsu" she smiles he cherry smile "Umm Erza wants us to all meet up at her place she has something to tell us" she say grabbing my hand pulling me, I look back at the house then follow Wendy.

 **At Erza's Place**

"Okay is everyone here" she look around "Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Bixlow, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Jellal, Romeo, and Gajeel" she look at us as she says our names "Good everyone is here, Now what I called you all here for is that it is Mirajane's birthday in a few days and I wanted to plan a surprise party and I need your help to plan it… you in" everyone cheers and my mind goes back to Lucy hopefully she can come.

 **Lucy's POV**

I wake up in my room in my bed, I look around and then look at my arms to find cuts I slightly freak out, as I sit up I get a sharp pain in my side I let out a small yelp I look to see a giant bruise.

"Oh you up" a voice from my kitchen sounds

"R-Rouge?" I say as Rouge emerges from the kitchen to my room

"Yeah it's me"

"Why are you here? And why do you have a band aid on you cheek? And what are these?" I ask showing him the cuts on my arms, he walks over and sits on a chair by my bed

"Well you probably suspect Sting… well your right he was hitting you while you were unconscious then I came over I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen, sorry"

"Oh its okay you manage to stop him half the time so thanks for that"

"Then Sting got a knife and I never really thought he would cross that line but he did, then started slashing your arms I tried to stop him he pushed me to the ground hence the Band-Aid but I told him you had enough for today so he then stopped and I took you home and cleaned and patched up your wounds"

"Oh thanks" I smile I knew Rouge was good

"You have quite a few bruises and you might see some cuts on your legs and stomach but apart from that you should be fine…well I have to go now but please try not to anger Sting I don't want him doing anything worse than today"

"Yeah okay but once again thank you" Rouge just nods "Bye" he waves good bye and leaves, I look at my arms and tears start flowing from my eyes I then wipe them away and go back to sleep to escape reality for a bit.

 **I hope you enjoyed**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and my bad Grammar**


End file.
